


a family reunion, of sorts

by Origamidragons



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, Mentions of the Events of FNAF 4, Missing Scene, probably, who fuckin knows with this franchise amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: Michael talks to his sister.





	a family reunion, of sorts

“Elizabeth? Are you there?” 

His voice echoed hollowly in the cramped metal locker. His knees were pressed uncomfortably against his chest, and his eyes were fixed on the holes that perforated the flimsy steel door. There was crackling silence oozing from the speakers. He wondered if she was even listening. 

Maybe it was for the best she didn’t respond. Every time he heard her voice, so familiar but so _wrong_ , it hurt. He kept talking anyways, filling the silence, distracting himself from the danger that lurked just outside.

“Lizzy? Do you remember that name anymore? Mother and Father called you Elizabeth, but I always called you Lizzy.”

He sighed, a long, slow, pained breath, and tilted his head back against the thin wall of the locker with a muted thump.

“Do you remember anything? I thought that maybe if I came here, if you saw me, you’d remember.”

Resignation slumped his shoulders and darkened his gaze. 

“Everything started going wrong after you died, you know. You were the favorite. Father buried himself in his _work_ ,” the last word was bit off with a sarcastic sneer, “trying to get you back. Guess he succeeded, huh?” 

He laughed. It tasted bitter. 

“Mother… after you died, something in her broke. She’d lost you, and she’d lost him too, and I think she just couldn’t take it.”

He frowned, guilt creeping into his next words. “I fucked up too. I did… something really bad.”

_Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a kiss!_

“I don’t want you to think I’m blaming you, though, okay, Liz? I’m not. I know it’s not your fault. None of this was. It’s _his._ It’s always been his. That’s why I’m here. You wanted to know, right, why I kept coming? I’m here to fix his mistakes. Put you back together. I promise.” 

He thought he heard something over the intercom- the beginnings of a word, or maybe a choked off sob, but maybe it was just his imagination. This place had been wearing at him, at his mind, the longer he stayed. 

He didn’t want to stop talking. He didn’t want to give up. The clock on the wall ticked loud in the empty silence.

“Do you remember that day? Do you remember it as _you_? It was opening day, and Father was so proud. He was so excited for us to see what he’d built. I thought it was kind of silly, for him to be so happy about a tacky pizza place, but you... you loved it. You wanted so badly to play with them. I was on babysitting duty. It was my job to make sure neither of you were ever… alone. I’m sorry, Lizzy, I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

He suddenly felt so, so tired. 

“I’m going to put you back together.”

The intercom crackled.

“ _...Michael?_ ”

Her voice was different this time. It still wasn’t how it had sounded when she was alive, it was still Baby’s voice, but it sounded so much more alive, the soft ‘r’s and rounded vowels of her British accent softening her words. She sounded confused, upset.

“Lizzy?” he asked, quietly, hardly daring to breathe.

“ _It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry I snuck away. I never wanted anyone to get hurt._ ”

He felt himself smile even as tears welled up in his eyes. “I know, Lizzy. I know.” 

“ _I’m so happy you’re here, Mike, I’ve been so-_ ”

Her faint voice was cut off by the automated musical cue that signaled the end of his shift and he swore, slamming a fist into the side of the locker hard enough to bruise. Right when he had finally gotten her to talk. He sat there for a moment in disappointed silence, then eased the sliding door open and climbed out as the facility lights brightened. 

Despite the ache low in his back and the tear tracks down his cheeks, he couldn't help but smile. He’d found his little sister. 

“It’s okay, Liz. I’m still here. I’m not going to leave you again.”

He looked up at the intercom.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few pieces of context:  
> \- This assumes that Michael Afton is the player character in Sister Location and he is the older brother to two younger siblings, and said younger siblings are Elizabeth (who was killed by and possesses Baby) and the nameless crying child from FNAF 4 (with Mike being the bullying older brother in that game).  
> \- I do like the theory that Ballora is Mrs. Afton but I couldn't find a good way to fit that in here. Just assume it's canon to this story if I ever continue it.  
> \- Whether it's Elizabeth talking to Michael or just Ennard fucking with him is for you to decide.


End file.
